Percy jackosn and the new girl
by rebeccachase
Summary: i update every week
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I added a new character. BTW I do not own the Percy Jackson (sadly). I hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV.

Today was the day; I gripped my dagger till my knuckles turned red. Percy, Nico, Grover and I had to go all the way to Canada to get a new half-blood. We used a boat, it didn't take long especially since Percy was moving the water currents. We walked into the middle school. As we stepped into the school was a girl with light brown hair, and dark brown eyes ran and bumped into me. We both fell to the ground. Nico grabbed the girl who was still trying to escape the school, While Percy helped me up. The girl was holding a Greek mythology book; she held it tight like it was the only thing that would keep her alive. "It's coming after me!" she cried, as she kicked Nico in the shin. "Ow!" Nico screamed. I decided that she was too important to flee. "Who are you?" I asked. She studied me, and gave me a shocked look. "My dad never told you?" She asked. It was a stupid question; I guess she realized her dad didn't tell me anything so she spoke up. "My name is Rebecca, Rebecca Chase." My jaw dropped. That means she is my real sister. Then we heard a loud roar. Rebecca decided to run again but Percy scooped her up like she was a child.

Percy's Pov

I am shocked Rebecca is Annabeth's sister, from her dad's side. Rebecca was really hard to keep still. She kept on kicking and punching me. She was light but I couldn't hold on, then when I was about to let go she kicked the pocket I kept riptide, so my pen-sword fell out. \now she really blew it! She grabbed the pen and uncapped it. She held it like a normal sword but it was too heavy for her. She looked at me then at her book then at me then... Well this happened for like 5 minutes. She dropped riptide and an inch before it hit the ground it reappeared in my pocket .Annabeth stared at me, which was a huge mistake because her sister decided to kick her hand which made Annabeth to drop her dagger. Now don't get me wrong I hate it when people steal stuff (think of Travis and Connor) but Rebecca took the dagger for a good reason. When we least expected a hydra came out of nowhere. Rebecca dropped her book and decided to take on the hydra. The only problem was that she was not trained to fight so it kind of failed. Rebecca threw the knife at Annabeth (Which she luckily caught) and I started to uncap riptide. Rebecca went to straight to her book. I saw her go to the "Monsters" section and she read the weakness of the hydras. She ran away as the gang was fighting the monster.

**I will update soon probbly tomorrow so please read and reveiw. (I know it's a short chapter the rest will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's Pov

`Ok that girl is so dead when she comes back! She is NO hero, she can't flee, I risk my life everyday and what does she do! I didn't say anything. Why? Well first I was too shy and second… hmmm let me see, oh yeah! I'M FIGHTING A HYDRA! I got so mad a paused for a second to think, which a huge mistake that was because they hydra gripped its claw into my arm.

"Are you okay Nico?" Percy asked

I just gave him thumbs up with my good hand. The pain was so excruciating and I couldn't bare it. The nectar and ambrosia was so far away, but I had to reach it, I wasn't going to die for some girl who fled in battle. Rebecca came back with a bunch of matches, but she dropped them all when she saw me. (Yeah smooth) she picked them back up and lit them. Soon after some slashing and throwing the hydra disappeared as I was still lying on the ground.

Rebecca's Pov

Why am I so stupid? I hurt a really cute boy; I just want to cry my heart out. My father gave me away for adoption but he told me he loved me he just didn't want to attract too many "mobs" with my sister. Now I understand what he meant by "mobs" and trust me I liked mobs better. I saw Nico on the ground and I slid toward him.

"Nico you okay?" I asked

Nico just nodded his head, I felt so bad. I was shy so I just said

"Ok" I mumbled

I helped him up and Percy gave him something called "Ambrosia and Nectar" Grover and Annabeth helped Nico while Percy was carrying me. I really don't know why but I just fell asleep in his arms. I woke up in a speeding gray taxi; I was still in Percy's arms. I guess my sister liked this guy and she got jealous. Nico was a little better now, but I lifted my self from Percy's arms and shifted to Nico. **(By the way I am a percebeth fan all the way you'll see what type of relationship Percy and Rebecca have later.) **Thank the gods I still had my book. I opened it up and grabbed some bandages I kept as bookmarks. I lined them one by one on Nico's scrape, Nico kept on moving around but I had to stop him. After 5 minutes we ended up in New York City, I have never been there before until now….


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's Pov

I am SO mad at my dad for not telling me! We were in the Grey sister's taxi cab, and I saw Percy with Rebecca in her arms. The girl voice in my head "be jealous," but I didn't really care, Rebecca - weird enough- was like a child to me. Anyways I sensed a monster and I guess I made a weird face and Rebecca must have thought I was jealous (which I wasn't!) And she shifted to Nico. She clutched her book and finally she opened it and a bunch of bandages fell out. Well those are great book marks, maybe she thought when the book's spine breaks it's not an actual human spine and you can't fix it with bandages. Then all was quiet, Grover looked at everyone worried.

"So…" I decided to say to break the tension

Percy looked at me with hopeful eyes, while Nico and Rebecca just stared down at the floor.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Percy stupidly asked

"No, seaweed brain we can't play truth or dare!" I scowled at him

Then Rebecca murmured" ummmm…" with a confused look on her face but Percy interrupted

"Why not, I'll go first! Rebecca truth or dare."

"Truth" she replied

"Did you ever play basketball with your tongue?" Percy asked

"WHAT!" she yelled but then she went back to the shy person she was before "no, Annabeth Truth or Dare." She asked me, but after she mouthed truth.

"Truth" I said following her instructions

She leaned close to my ear and whispered "Is Percy's brain really made from seaweed because I don't think that is physically possible."

I looked at her to see if she was joking, but she had a serious look on her face.

"No, it's just that he is mentally stupid, it's like his brain is full of seaweed." I told her

She shifted as far away from Percy as possible. We stopped the game of truth or dare just about the time when we arrived at camp. We saw campers battling a Minotaur, Clarisse was yelling out orders while the Minotaur was pelted with sharp objects. I paid the grey sisters who were surprisingly not arguing. I got out my knife, and Percy uncapped riptide and we all went into battle… all but Rebecca.

( **sorry this chapter is kind of boring but next chapter Rebecca stops being shy**)


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca's Pov

When we arrived at this place Annabeth called "Camp Half-Blood" I thought it was a peaceful camp, and I was excited because I've never been to summer camp! But my dreams crashed just like that tree the Minotaur just stepped on. I can't believe it, two monsters! They must love me…. For lunch, but I'll take what I can get. Annabeth, Percy, Nico and hmm what was his name? I know it started with a G…any ways, they were fighting the Minotaur, I always cared for animals and a Minotaur is an animal… is it? I ran slowly to the Minotaur hoping he could hear me over the battle cries.

"Excuse me... ummmm mister Minotaur?" I asked making my voice as calm as possible "You are hurting my friend's home, May you please stop destroying the property?" I asked

The Minotaur looked at me confused, like it was the first time someone's been nice to him.

"I-I" he stammered and then finally ended up bawling

The crowd of campers put down their weapons and watched me as I went up to the crying Minotaur.

"Oh, don't cry, tell me what's wrong. We'll work it through together, violence is never the answer." I said, patting his brown fur.

"No one likes me! Even my own boss, he says I'm good for nothing... I have to prove to him, but I can't I feel so empty and …everyone is trying to hurt me!" he said taking breaths along the way.

"I'm sorry if everyone is trying to hurt you, but they are only trying to defend themselves. You shouldn't prove to your boss anything, if it means to be a bully. You should be nicer then probably people will not think your scary, but just a good friend. Here I'll be your first one." I said offering my friendship while he started to go in tears again "There, there you're not a bad Minotaur, you just made a bad decision that's all. If you're nice we can ALL be your friends!" I told him trying to avoid the glared from campers.

The Minotaur sniffled and picked me up.

"NO!" Annabeth yelled while Archers were ready.

But they out down their weapons when they realized the Minotaur were hugging me. I felt his brown soft fur brushing against my cheek. The Minotaur was gentle with me, as if I were a fragile piece of glass, putting me down with great care.

"Come on I'll tell you some nice stories." I offered and the Minotaur followed me to a nice tree. Annabeth stopped me halfway.

"How did you know he was lonely?" she asked

And I told her the truth "I didn't, but it doesn't hurt to be nice!" I walked to the tree where the Minotaur was waiting for me. And I told him Greek myths and legends until he fell asleep. I stood up and brushed grass off my pants, as Annabeth greeted me at the bathrooms.

" Come, we shall go to Chiron."


	5. Chapter 5

**(IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!AN: I don't really remember how the big house looks like, so I'm just going to give my description. )**

Annabeth led me into what she calls the "big house." Where I met a man, well he isn't really a man more like a horse; no he was more like both. A centaur! Yes that's what a half horse half man is called.

"Annabeth you found her!" the centaur called

"Yep, but Chiron-"Annabeth tried to say

"Yes?"

Annabeth didn't say anything and motioned me to come forth. I don't know what I should do so I bowed. Annabeth laughed a little, and that's when I realized it was a camp not some high class palace… (No offense) I rose up, blushing.

"Child," The centaur turned to me "Annabeth will be your guide."

"Oh come on!" Annabeth complained.

"That's what you said about Percy, Must I remind you what happened next?" the centaur raised an eyebrow at Annabeth

"no." she mumbled with a blush rising up to her face. "Bye Chiron."

"Wait! Chiron there is this um, friend he was evil but he promised he will help the camp, with your permission of course." I said smirking as I was thinking of the Minotaur.

"As long as he swears on the river of Styx" He said eyeing Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

Grrrr why did Chiron have to eye me when Rebecca told him about her evil Friend, he knows I get sensitive when he talks about Luke! I led Rebecca out of the big house to avoid more embarrassment, because I do not get embarrassed, especially in front of my little sister. Rebecca and I talked about school and I gave her information about camp half blood.

"Annabeth?" she asked

"Yes?"

"Who do you think is my godly parent?"

"I don't know, it has to be a goddess, the closest I can get is probably Demeter." I replied "Don't worry, you'll be claimed at the camp fire"

Rebecca and I tried to find a weapon for her, but she was okay at swordplay but not the best. She was ok at good and arrow, if we overlook the fact my head almost fell off, and I the spear, well she was scared when she saw Clarisse's spear "Mamer" or some of us call it "Lamer" she didn't want to LOOK at a spear. She sighed and shrieked when the last weapon was a spear, then she sat down on the ground and started to play with some sticks. She picked up a dagger shaped one and pretended to fight with it, as Connor walked by and that's when I got my brilliant idea.

"Connor! Get your butt over here!" I yelled

"Um, hi Annabeth, did I steal something you ask? No I didn't take your awesome stuffed teddy bear from your bed, why would you accuse me of that?"

'Connor, I didn't accuse you of anything, but still hand it over." I said. " Connor I need to ask you a favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

"Rebecca, come here," I said motioning her to come forth.

She stood up and faced Connor.

"Kill him," I pointed to Connor.

"WHAT!" Connor shrieked like an Aphrodite girl, and Rebecca chuckled.

"No, no, no, I meant stab him with the stick." I explained

Rebecca stabbed and slashed at Connor who was trying to counter attack with… well… nothing. **(AN: this is how I learned that I'm pretty good with a dagger. I feel sorry for my classmate)**

"You know what, let's get you a dagger!" I remarked, sounding a little more anxious then what I was aiming to sound.

We couldn't find a dagger in the shed, which is very weird because there used to be a lot of daggers.

Nico's POV

Chiron is going to be so mad at me when he realizes I took all the daggers from the shed. I was going through the daggers to find the right dagger for Rebecca. I don't know why, but I have been a little hard on her, so I think she deserves it. I was surprised that I only took the daggers…for some reason I felt like she was better with daggers more than anything else. Once I figured out none of these were going to work I went to the Hephaestus cabin and asked them to forge a dagger. The made the dagger from celestial bronze of course, but it was designed to fit her hand… Which I may or may not have memorized. It was polished and on the handle it said To: Rebecca From: Nico. Then I skipped… No I mean manly walked, to Rebecca. She was there with new clothes, a fresh orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, Capri jeans, and converse sneakers. I walked slowly and quietly to her. I tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around…


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca's POV

I felt someone tapping my back as me and Annabeth were talking about my dad… I mean our dad. I turned around and saw Nico; the problem was he was standing really close so our noses were about1 inch apart. My stomach was aching and was doing summersaults. I was over balanced and really shocked that I tripped over myself and I fell forward. Unfortunately Nico grabbed me before I could fall face forward, but to get out of this awkwardness I'd rather fall on my face! I gazed at his dark brown eyes, I would have stayed like that forever, but it was getting awkward so I pushed myself off of him. He blushed like crazy… ok I meant WE blushed like crazy… FINE I mean I blushed red as a strawberry.

"Um… this is for you" he said, handing me a dagger.

I looked at its handle. It read: To: Rebecca From: Nico I was so shocked my brain took over and soon I found my arms around Nico's olive pale neck.

"Thank you." I whispered in Nico's ear.

When I let go of him, I didn't see it clearly but I think I saw him blushing. I smiled until Connor ruined the moment.

"WAIT! So now she has a REAL dagger to kill me with!"

We all started to laugh, as he ran to his girlfriend; Katie Gardner. Katie was my friend, I wasn't the best at plants but we both enjoyed nature, soon Grover was even in on our conversation. It was finally time for the camp fire, I was nervous yet anxious to know who my mother was, and I was hoping Demeter. If it was Demeter I could be Katie's half sister, besides the Athena kids scared me. The Minotaur who I know call Fred sat beside me. I was just about to take a bite from my veggie burger (because I'm a vegetarian) when I saw the other campers throw their food in the fire. I took some of my fries and burned it.  
"It's an offering for our godly parents." Annabeth explained

I sat with the Hermes cabin (because that's where you stay when you're not claimed yet.) When I was almost at the last bite of my veggie burger, everyone stared at me. I was embarrassed, I wonder what happened. I looked up and saw a small shape slowly fading. It was too faded to see what it was.

"Rebecca Chase, Daughter of Athena!" (**AN: MY whole class probably saw that coming**) Chiron announced.

I felt anger, I worshipped Athena more than anything else, but it was too much pressure, I'm not wise! Some Hermes kid shooed me of to the Athena table, as I walked I got some glares. I whimpered and sat down beside Annabeth; Annabeth gave me a cautious look and muttered in my ear.

"Athena kids don't whimper, their too proud to show fear."

I stood taller then I did before, following Annabeth's advice, every time someone gave me a cold glare I just ignored it and kept on eating my burger. Fred came along with me, and when I was done he carried me to his "Sleeping Tree." I read him a bed time story and fell asleep right beside him. I woke up at 1:00 am in the morning while Nico was trying to wake me up, and almost passed out trying.

"Boy, you're a heavy sleeper, I tried to wake you since 10:00 pm!" he said scratching the back of his head "come on, the Athena cabin thinks your sleeping in the cabin, let's go!" he said pulling me along.

I climbed on a bunk over Annabeth's where Nico put a very insulting Mannequin of me.

"A watermelon, seriously?" I scowled him

"Hey, it's better then telling Chiron you're sleeping with a Minotaur!"

"Why are you jealous?" I joked

"You wish"

"Prove it!" I demanded

'Okay, if I was jealous would I do this…?"

**Cliffhanger….dun dun dun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN: I'm sorry if I offend anyone with Nico and Rebecca because every one likes Nico. So can you blame me? Anyways chapter this is the last time I am writing, and just to be clear it's not because of some people saying I'm mean because I made Rebecca with Nico. I have my own reasons. so I hope you enjoyed my story. But keep on checking because usually someone persuades me into writing again so ,there is a chance I'll update) **


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN: ok Sarah convinced me tot my reasons are stupid so to the story!)**

Previously on Percy Jackson and the new girl:

"A watermelon, seriously?" I scowled him

"Hey, it's better then telling Chiron you're sleeping with a Minotaur!"

"Why are you jealous?" I joked

"You wish"

"Prove it!" I demanded

'Okay, if I was jealous would I do this…?" he leaned forward like he wanted to kiss me.

The only problem was he had his eyes open and I know when you're trying to kiss a girl your eyes are closed, but I realized it too late. Nico leaned in and grabbed my dagger, and moving so fast, the next thing I noticed was the blade an inch away from my neck.

"Well played…" I said nodding my head (slightly) in disapproval, why? Well because I don't like a blade being shoved in my neck!

I was embarrassed for not having realized that sooner; Nico gave the dagger back to me which I put in a small gap from my bed. Nico and I said our good nights and he left.

I woke up at 7:00 when Annabeth shook me, and threatened to throw a bucket of water on me.

**(AN: This chapter is short because I wanted you guys to know I am still updating )**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in a hurry; I put on a fresh new pair of jeans and a camp half blood T-shirt. Which I may or may not have stolen from Annabeth, I saw the campers lining up with Annabeth in the front leading the cabin to the dining Pavilion for breakfast. I looked around for Nico as Percy came over to Annabeth and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, Annabe-"He was about to say as Annabeth Interrupted

"Go back to your seat seaweed brain; you know we can get in trouble"

"I'll leave if you give me a kiss!" Percy happily remarked

Annabeth rolled her eyes and slapped Percy.

"Ow! I said a kiss not a slap!"

"My hand kissed your cheek!" Annabeth smartly claimed.

Percy groaned and went back to his table.

"Hey, Annabeth where is Nico?" I asked trying to sound casual

"He is in the underworld, helping his father; Hades." She replied "Hey, Rebecca, when were you adopted."

"When I was 1 month, it was summer." I replied

Annabeth's POV

I was really mad at my dad; I probably was never going to talk to him again. Why didn't he tell me I had a sister, I could protect her! Did he actually think I couldn't! I started to question Rebecca to get all the details.

"So, are you mad at him?" I asked

"No" she replied.

Just as I was going to ask her another question I was interrupted "Hello hot stuff." A familiar voice said "The name is Leo Valdez, and I may be immune to fire, but you're making me melt."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, and said "Not interested." **(AN: I would never actually say that to Leo, but he is great just the way he is.)**

"Ok, so today we are going to teach you how to fight… and maybe learn it without kicking anyone in the shins" she blushed as I said that.

We walked into the woods, it's not where we really train it's just that I wanted to do this in private.

"Ok now jab, no, no, no… hold it like this." I instructed her.

After a few attempts she was actually pretty good. We were going to go into our cabin to rest a little when there was a group of people. Rebecca and I made our way into the group; Chiron was standing in the middle.

"Rebecca, Annabeth, Percy and Grover, You will have to go on a quest to find a new demi-god." He announced

I sighed, thinking another crazy mix up, I pulled Rebecca who was slightly anxious and slightly confused. I led her into our cabin.

"Ok, here is the plan I get the demi-god while you try to calm him or her down. You got it? I told her **(AN: LOL this is just like my friend Julianne, She's like "Rebecca when the ball comes just catch it") **

She nodded and then I ordered her to get her things ready. As she did Percy came up to me.

"Hey!" Percy remarked casually at me. "I heard Nico came back to camp, you know because he knows where the new demi-god is." He turned and winked at Rebecca as she blushed.

"well come on Nico went to talk to us."


	11. Chapter 11

Percy's POV

Was Nico actually there...NOPE! I may have… sort of told a lie. But Rebecca was so happy and I couldn't say no, Annabeth and I had this really weird connection with Rebecca. I feel sorry for her, she told me about her adoptive parents who abused her. How she would weep every night because she doubted her real father loved her, she wondered if she would meet her sister. I wanted to be the father she never had, Annabeth had umm… well Luke but her father didn't give her away for adoption she chose this, Rebecca didn't. Whoa, Percy calm down, you and Annabeth will take care of her**. (AN: remember I am a percebeth fan and no one can say I'm not! Percy and Annabeth are like a mother and father!) **We went outside the silver cabin, my palms were sweaty, and I heard what Rebecca did to Connor and I'm sure I would be the next target.

Someone pulled me back; soon I realized it was Annabeth.

"Nico isn't there is he?" she asked

I nodded my head, but thanks to the luck I never thought I had Nico was standing there and I saw Rebecca almost run into his arms.

"Young Love" I whispered to Annabeth

"Yep" she said popping her P

Rebecca stopped herself and walked a little faster then an average demi-god, I saw a spark that I never noticed before in Nico's eyes. I remember the time Annabeth and I met… I wish it was like this but apparently when I woke up I saw a beautiful blonde girl telling me I drool in my sleep!

Nico's POV

I came to Camp, because I figured out the prophecy Rachel told us when we were going to get Rebecca… let's get one thing straight: I DID NOT come because of Rebecca. I may have come to camp for the prophecy but when I saw Rebecca I started tingling, her brown wavy hair shined bright in the sun making it look almost blonde, her brown eyes were deceiving and had a sprinkle of gray. Her orange camp T-shirt was tied up on the side so it wouldn't look big, and her pre-rip jeans made her look tough. Her red converse sneakers were dirty, and her flower headband made her look kind. She had a leather necklace that I assumed was her camp necklace and she wore a brown leather belt around her waist and the dagger I got her was neatly tuck in the belt. She gave me a little cute smile while butterflies started dancing around her, she walked to me and I smelled the fresh sent of flower petals. My thoughts were interrupted by her serious tone.

"Nico, what have you discovered?" She said as I just realized she turned into an Athena child.

I ignored her and turned to Percy.

"The new demi-god is in Canada." I told him

"No, it can't be. We found Rebecca in Canada!" he remarked

"You will go west,

You will not find the thing you need and over achieve

Remember second is the best." I recited a few verses of the prophecy. We went looking for the other demi-god but we over achieved and got Rebecca. The second time we will look we will find the other demi-god!" I explained. I grabbed him by his surprisingly smooth and small wrist that for some reason made me want to hold it forever. Percy gasped a very girlish gasp, but I ignored it.

"Percy, we can't take Rebecca on this thing she is not trained!" I told him

Next thing I know his skinny arm is around my neck and a dagger was pointed at it to. When was Percy's arm this tanned, and didn't he have muscles?

"I am trained enough." A familiar voice whispered as their soft lips tickled my ear.

I froze, I tried to turn around but their grip was tight. I smelled a fresh scent of flower petals, and realized I grabbed Rebecca by mistake. Shame rose on my cheeks, but I knew Rebecca was turned into a tough Athena and not the shy girl I first saw. She let go of me.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth has given me lessons and I went over board." She looked down, rubbing her arm.

That's the Rebecca I know and love… I mean like! No I just mean the Rebecca I know.

"You owe me." I told her in a stern voice, and just in a blink second my lips were touching her soft cheek. I was embarrassed but I covered up quickly "Now you must never tell anyone I did that."

"Ok "she **said (AN: That's what she said) **

We walked over to Percy and Annabeth who were in a chariot.

"Let's get to our boat!" Percy

"You know the boat is a meter away. We don't need the chariot." Annabeth told him

"But it's too far." Percy said trying to reach the boat

"Oh seaweed brain, I'm going to walk and the first person I see I will kiss." She claimed

"COMING!" Percy ran to the boat.

Soon after Annabeth gave Percy what she promised him we set of to Canada and in the same run down Middle school, we saw a kid fighting a Minotaur… or should I say Fred.

"No!" Rebecca screamed "Fred, I thought you promised not to hurt people!"

"He attacked me, I was picking him up to help you and he hurt me!" Fred started bawling.  
Rebecca turned to the boy; he had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a soccer jersey. I guess he was handsome but Rebecca wouldn't fall for him… would she?

Rebecca's eyes tensed up. "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled "NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!"

The guy came up to her. "Look, he is a minotaur I am trying to protect myself!" he screamed back

"Just because you think you're strong doesn't mean you can be a bully! **(AN: by the way Rebecca knows this guy because they were in the same school)**

"Rebecca?" he said softly

"Yes." She nodded

"Their real?" he asked

"I told you." She said turning her back to him. "You search the area for threats; let's just stick to your plan." She told my amazingly beautiful girlfriend.

Annabeth nodded firmly and Rebecca tried to calm the new demi-god down, but then I looked away for one second and saw…


	12. Chapter 12

Previously on Percy Jackson and the new girl…

Annabeth nodded firmly and Rebecca tried to calm the new demi-god down, but then I looked away for one second and saw…

The new kid kisses Rebecca on the cheek. Rebecca seemed mad, I knew she didn't ask for this she gave the kid a cold shoulder and left, bumping into me.

"Percy don't tell anyone, please." She begged.

"Of course, swear on the river of Styx" I promised as lightning shook the damaged school.

She skipped to Nico, pulling him by the hand as the new kid followed. Nico was in dreamland when Rebecca touched his hand, but I don't think Rebecca saw. Annabeth came out running.

"Monster, run!" she yelled her blonde curls in her face and her beautiful face full of scratches.

Nico had his sword ready and I've noticed that he wasn't as emo as before. But the Fred the Minotaur came out with a hamburger, all happy, guess he was hungry.

"Come on Death Breath, I want to show you something." Rebecca said pulling Nico along up the stairs

Rebecca's POV

I wanted to show Nico my favourite hiding spot in the school; no one ever looks there so it would be perfect to be alone with Nico. We climbed to the roof, even though I have a fear of heights I still felt safe. I opened a little door and we descended down the stairs. I leaded Nico into the dark room and opened the lights. Sadly the room was very condensed and we were close together. I felt his cool breath on my neck as I was still in front of him.

"This is my hiding spot, or used to before the school was destroyed." I told him **(AN: it's not totally destroyed so it's safe for them to be there)**

"Rebecca, I may not see you in a long time because Hades needs help." He explained to me.

"Oh, I didn't know that well now we can say goodbye right?" I asked him, blushing.

"Ok, I'll start. Goodbye Rebecca." He stupidly said.

I jumped and hugged him; he wrapped his arms around me as I did to him, I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't know if he liked me back. I wanted to stay like that forever; I didn't want him to leave. Then it started to rain, I left the door open so it poured. I felt safe in his arms, I wanted to cuddle up and hold tight.

"I'll miss you." I whispered

He let go of me. "I'll miss you too." He told me as we were pulling apart. Then he did something called "shadow travel" when he can go to the underworld faster, and he left me in the rain.


	13. Chapter 13

I ran where I saw Brady** (AN; THE NEW KID) **I have to admit I liked him a little but know he is just a jerk. I always told him demi-gods were real, I didn't know it myself but I had a feeling. I went down the creaky steps to the gang.

'Where's Nico?" Brady asked

"Somewhere, why?" I gave him a suspicious look

"No reason" he smirked.

He is a soccer player, and I like soccer players just not him. I walked beside Fred and we went back to our boat, I felt the ocean breeze blow my hair. Brady was too scared to go near Fred and that suited Fred and I just fine!

"It's late Rebecca, you should go to sleep." I voice said hidden in the dark boat.

It was late because it took a long time to travel to New York. I unsheathed my dagger.

"Who is there?"

"Someone, why do you need to know?" A woman said

She used the same strategy I used, so she must know me well or at least think like me.

"I do not approve you falling for the ghost king." The women came out of the darkness.

She wore a gray business suit and glasses, her brown heir was in a bun and her eyes were stormy gray like Annabeth's.

"Athena." I said breathlessly

"Yes, I could not believe, I the goddess of wisdom thought of a stupid child like you. You are wanted by many, so I transformed you different from the rest of my children."

"You thought of me?" I asked

"Of course, I am a maiden I think of my children and they come from my head. Demeter and Aphrodite wanted you, but I don't know why! You are useless, falling for death boy."

"I am not falling for him, he is just a friend." I told her as I was trembling. I remembered what Annabeth told me and I straightened my back "I will never make a mistake like that!" I lied again I truly liked Nico abut I wasn't going to tell my mother that.

"I shall give you as a gift or a trade. Artemis wants you as a hunter, Demeter likes your gratitude in nature, and Aphrodite likes the way you keep your love life together, Nemesis likes how you seek revenge, and Iris loves your messaging and your love for rainbows! You have failed me, all these qualities and you lack wisdom."

"I am wise!" I said too proud to admit my true qualities

"No, you are too nice!" She yelled and vanished

I wish Nico was here, he would have made me feel better, but he wasn't and probably I will never see him again. I cried and fell asleep in my tears.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up from a usual bad dream, and went to Rebecca's room, she was still sleeping but I woke her up anyways because I am devious. Rebecca got up from bed, with her eyes all puffy. She looked under her pillow and saw an iPod touch. She grabbed it, just as I was about to stop her she gave the IPod to me.

"Look at this app." She said pointing to an app

The app was called the sleeping app, it gave instructions. It said "point at the person, Press red button and voila they are knocked out for 5 minutes. You can not use it more then once on one person until a full 24 hours have passed. Use it well, hero: Athena. PS this is magic not technology."

Percy came in the room and started blabbing with Grover, I pointed the IPod and pressed the button. Percy fell asleep instantly.

"He is cute when he sleeps, then he wakes up." I told Rebecca. "Here it's a present from our mom."

She hesitated but she took it. Grover was panicking for 5 minutes until Percy woke up, Grover told Percy what happened and if I was weaker then him (Which I'll never be) he would have killed me. We arrived at camp not a moment too soon. There were kids on the climbing wall, and Brady jumped off the boat and onto the land.

"Yo, who is the newbie?" Clarisse the daughter of Ares demanded Percy

"Brady" Brady answered even though it was Percy's question. "What's it to you?"

I was scared, Clarisse could get mad, and I'm scared when Clarisse gets mad.

She laughed and patted Brady. Then a girl with brown hair braided down, the colour changed black to brown it kept on going. She wore a camp T-shirt and a white long skirt with white boots.

"Hi. We have not met I'm RD daughter of Khione" (**AN: I know Khione doesn't really have kids but just let this one slide.)**


	14. Chapter 14

RD's POV

**(AN: This is before Rebecca and Annabeth arrived with Brady)**

I was so happy, when I had a normal life, but a warship just had to come to MY school.

I was playing with my friends: Lisa and Cece… Mostly with Lisa Cece usually reads with Samantha at their tree.

"Come on, let's RACE!" I yelled to Lisa.

Lisa was always tried to make everyone smile, that's why she usually put up with me. (And that says a lot, I had a friend named Rebecca. She moved but she sometimes played with me… but she was more of the …umm… I guess she was a weak runner?)

"Ok!" Lisa squeaked.

Yes she literally squeaked, she bought these new shoes that squeak… kind of annoying, especially when she starts running. Imagine a crowd of dogs squeaking their squeaky toys furiously, and continuously with out a single break. Now you can imagine how Lisa sounds when she runs, of course I AM too fast to hear them… but I mean for the sake of the slow people. Lisa was kicked out of her old school, and enrolled into this school that helps people with dyslexia and ADHD. We both have that, Cece is the lucky one, but her eyesight isn't the best.

"Ready set go!" I raced leaving Lisa bouncing.

Another thing she does is bounce, but don't underestimate it, even with her squeaky noise you can never see her coming… she is like a ninja. Her hair was in a wavy dark brown ponytail, with a hot pink extension on the side. All of our friends have it, Rebecca with very light pink, Samantha with dark purple, Cece with blonde, and me with Rainbow. I wore my usual jean vest, black shorts and rainbow sneakers. Lisa wore her black cargo pants and dark blue shirt that says "MAKE CUPCAKES NOT WAR" **(AN: This is an actual shirt.)** Her sneakers were golden. Rebecca would have been insulted with those shoes; Gold was for Apollo... blah useless piece of information… and she looked up to Lisa as Artemis, one of her crazy obsessions believing the Greek gods were real.

Anyways back to the race. I won… no surprise there, but Lisa came a second later, with that same squeaky sound. Everyone stared at us, maybe because I was shouting in victory, but I looked closer and saw a Gecko biting on Lisa's hair.

"Don't freak but you have a lizard on your hair." I told her as calmly as ever.

"Oh, this is Gumball, he is my pet." She explained as it was perfectly normal.

"You brought it to school? Without getting in trouble."

"Well, if we have dyslexia and ADHD the teachers give us an excuse to bring pets and think of them as our friends!" she jumped, making that squeaky noise. "So MY birthday is coming up soon! Want to help party plan, we'll have balloons or should we have streamers? What the hay, we'll have Balloons and streamers!"

Yep, that's Lisa always party-planning. Then when I least expected it she fired her small party cannon and streamers flew every where. Then after the last streamer settled to the ground a big shadow covered the sun.

"Lisa, what happened?"

She shrugged and started doing her nervous squeaking. That's when I met Leo.

I'll skip the boring parts, and just get on to the part where I was on the war ship, discovering Rebecca wasn't crazy after all.

"Wait, wait, WAIT. We are demi-gods." I asked Leo Valdez who I really started to hate.

"Yep, Cece and Samantha too." He said popping his P.

"Oh my GOSH!" Lisa started bouncing, and creating multiple squeaking sounds.

Leo looked at me with a confused look, but I just mouthed "Don't ask."

Leo came to close to me and looked into my eyes; he was terrified of them for some reason. I looked away, and Leo started to blush.

"So where are Cece and Samantha?" I asked

"They are with Jason who is on his Pegasus." He replied as it was a perfectly normal thing.

Leo turned away and started talking to his boat. "Hey Festus, how are we doing"

The boat made a dragon noise and Leo nodding his and saying "Great!"

Then we came to camp half-blood, it was like a summer camp and it would be so great to fly! If I had wings. Anyways Blah... met the campers finally it was the camp fire, Lisa, Cece, Samantha, and I were sitting at the Hermes Table. When suddenly a figure of Party hats, streamers, and… wine floated on top of Lisa's head.

"Lisa Peirce, daughter of Dionysus." Chiron, the horse dude said.

Then an owl image was on top of Cece's head.

"Cece Jack, daughter of Athena," again the centaur dude called.** (AN: now Cece is made from an actual person, remember it is an honor to chose you as Athena's Child because I let almost no one be that close to Athena.)**

Then I trident image flickered above Samantha,

"Samantha Sparks, daughter of Poseidon!" The horse said ….again.

Now it was my turn, maybe I would get a cool image… but I was wrong instead of an image flickering above my head like the others, I got a heap of snow dunked on me. As I shook the snow off, everyone was gasping in awe. I looked down and I saw a whole new outfit. I wore a white tank top, a white long skirt and white winter boots. Lisa got the memo that I hated it and she handed me an orange T-shirt.

"RD Soars, daughter of Khione." The Centaur annoyingly called.

Well, if I could only fly. And that thought lifted me in the air. I was lifted with snowflakes and cold wind. **(AN: well Khione's dad is the north wind god)**

I did circles, loops and flew really high and with lighting speed as I almost hit the ground, a burst of snowflakes scattered every where. I thought "Get down" and I slowly touched the ground. After that excitement I went to sleep in my new cabin, I woke up wearing the same clothes as last night and I decided to go to the beach, when I saw a big ship with a crew come closer. That's when I had a mini heart attack. I saw Rebecca, except she didn't have her extension. I pretended to not recognize her and went up to the crew.

"Hi. We have not met I'm RD daughter of Khione"


End file.
